A Night in the Ring
by XxChaseLoverxX
Summary: When a night of passion takes a twisted turn for the worst, will Duke and Tristan be able to survive with their lives and relationship intact! RATED M! Multiple Lemons. Chaseshipping - with a twist.


**It's my first time (submitting a story, that is). Please be gentle!**

Duke stared Tristan deep in the eyes, running his fingers gently along the brunette's back and caressing him down to his bottom. With wavering thoughts but steady hands, Duke gently but forcefully pushed his fingers into Tristan's pants, and his loving partner groaned. Tristan leaned his hips toward Duke, and he felt the brunette's growing hardness. Duke smirked, grinding his hips slowly against Tristan and eliciting another moan from his partner.

"Wanna play with my dungeon dice monsters?" Duke's breath was hot against Tristan's neck. Tristan pushed Duke against the wall, taking charge of the situation. He leaned down and pulled off Duke's leather pants in one swift motion.

"Your move, Duke," he said. His eyes glinted mischievously as he rose to stare into Duke's green orbs.

Duke groaned and gripped Tristan hard by the wrist. The brown haired boy's eyes widened- Duke was so strong, so forceful! And with a quick jerk, Duke pulled Tristan's hands to his balls, forcing the other boy to cup them lightly.

"Roll my dice, Tristan. Roll them!"

Tristan raised an eyebrow, but leaned against Duke and caressed his hardening erection with his fingertips. Duke tilted his head, giving Tristan access to his neck. The brunette left a trail of kisses as he moved upward to nibble Duke's ear. He took the boy's earring in his teeth and gave it a small tug. Tristan knew his boy liked a little pain mixed in with his pleasure. He then leaned back, breathing heavy, and crouched down until Duke's erection brushed his lips. Duke groaned in anticipation.

Tristan smirked and pulled away. "What do I get if I win?" He just loved to tease the raven haired boy.

Duke rolled his eyes and groaned louder. "Anything, just…" His urges overtook any train of thought as he pushed his dick towards the brunette. Tristan gladly took Duke's millennium rod in his mouth. Saliva ran down past his lips as Duke used the wall to his advantage, forcing himself deeper into Tristan. The brunette moaned around his lover's cock, the girth of it pressing hard and firm into his cheeks. Saliva gushed from him, dripping and rolling down Duke's shaft. Duke felt his muscles tense from pleasure, and he pulled at the hair at the back of Tristan's head, forcing him in closer as the other boy caressed his shaft with his tongue. His flickering tongue pressed against Duke's tip, teasing the slit and sending a shiver up his spine.

With a quiver in his voice, Duke murmured "Ohhh... I'm getting close." Tristan released Duke's mouth and grinned a little.

"I wouldn't want to end the fun this early," he said. Duke rolled his eyes-his lover always liked to play a little dominant. Not that he minded, however. After he confessed his desire to Tristan, the brunette had been more than happy to oblige. He gasped as Tristan pulled him in for another kiss. The brunette leaned back, then took Duke's hand and led him to the nearby bed. Duke jumped on it and rolled onto his back, with Tristan following and placing an arm on either side of Duke's head. Tristan leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nearby nightstand, then covered his fingers with it.

"Ready?" he asked. Duke answered with a nod. Tristan, maintaining eye contact, found Duke's entrance and gently rimmed the edges. He slipped a single finger in, Duke moaning in excitement. Tristan slowly pulled out and Duke's body arched until he was fully out.

"Wait, I'm gonna try something new tonight, okay?" Tristan reached under the bed and pulled out a package.

"Handcuffs?" Duke raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if this is a good idea Tristan. It's not like the Duel City Blimp is private. What if Joey walks in?"

Tristan put his finger to Duke's lips. "Don't worry, he won't bother us."

Duke melted into him and let Tristan put on the cuffs. "Don't be too forceful Tristan." He bit his lip in anticipation. With a dark chuckle, Tristan rolled off the bed and paced over to the bathroom.

"Hey, where you going?" shouted Duke, straining at the handcuffs. Tristan didn't reply, instead closing the door. Duke struggled but found himself trapped. How could he possibly escape this? But there was no need for him to worry. Tristan was back in a moment, with his hands hidden behind his back.

"What is that?" Duke wondered, is eyes narrowing in concern. He loved his boyfriend, but he didn't always trust his ideas. The boy came up with some stupid thoughts sometimes. Tristan's smirk grew as he revealed his arms from behind his back. In his hands he held a leather whip.

Duke's face instantly fell as he scowled at Tristan and rolled his eyes. It was just a ruse however; they both knew Duke was finding immense pleasure in all of this. His stomach jumped in excitement at the thought of what was to come.

"Well big boy, you think you can handle all this?" Duke said, smirking. He wiggled his rump in the air seductively and playfully. Tristan took off his jacket and t-shirt, leaving only his pants still on. He crawled onto the bed, whip in hand and kneeled behind Duke. He caressed the boy's ass, hands tracing the edges. Then, with one hand suddenly gripping Duke's soft flesh, he reached his hand back and—_crack_-smacked the leather against his ass, leaving a red stinging mark.

Duke held in his cries of pleasure. "Is that all you got? Téa hits harder than that!" He chuckled as Tristan pulled back for another. The welt was tall and red. Tristan felt bad, but Duke's moans were enough for him to be placated. He caressed Dylan's wounds.

"I don't want to ruin this perfect ass," he murmured.

A snarl of a laugh escaped the handcuffed boy. "Ruin it? I want you to ravage it. I want you to destroy it. I want it dark and bloody red, until the pain overwhelms me and my vision is fading away and all that's left in my mind's eye is you." Duke's fists clenched and his voice was dark and musky when he added, "I want to drown in the pain, until that and you are the only things that remain."

Tristan swallowed hard, his lip quivering in excitement. He leaned down over the boy, and groaned into Duke's ear, "Only if you beg for it."

Feeling his lover's hardness pressed into his back, it took all of Duke's willpower to keep his voice from shaking. "Please, Tristan. I've been so bad. Please. Hit me again."

The sound of the whip cracking echoed through the room.

Tristan's stomach lurched, partially in excitement but also in concern. He wanted to please Duke, but he loved the boy almost too much to hurt him. The way Duke gasped and writhed under the whip, though, was breathtaking. He smacked Duke's ass again and again, and every time the raven haired boy cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"This is what bad boys get," Tristan growled at the boy. "Twenty lashes for disobedient punks." His voice elicited another moan from Duke, and Tristan smirked. He completed the aforementioned lashes, then leaned back to examine his handiwork. Duke was panting, his skin angry and red with numerous welts. Tristan hadn't quite hit hard enough to draw blood (he _definitely_ loved the boy too much for that), but it was clear from the precum leaking from Duke's cock that he had enjoyed it. Tristan placed his hands gently against the sore skin, then grinded his still clothes hips against Duke's rear, leaning over him and nibbling his neck.

Duke reeled back to reality, his body shaking from the adrenaline. None of his earlier boyfriends had given him this much care and attention. "Tristan…I..."

Tristan removed the cuffs and cradled Duke in his arms. As he felt the heat coming from the fresh wounds, Tristan's bulge grew, truly testing the seams of his jeans. Duke rolled over and kissed the brunette's ear.

"My turn now stud muffin," he said. He reached down and released Tristan's throbbing erection from its prison. Tristan gasped as his flag went full mast, blood rushing from his head. Duke smirked seeing the man in all of his glory. "My, how the tables have turned."

Duke pulled his lover's firmness into his mouth, caressing the tip lightly with his tongue before sucking down on it hard. A fierce moan escaped Tristan's throat, and he felt Duke smirk around his member. Unable to resist himself, Duke pulled up and took a quick nibble at the top of his lover's cock. The receiving boy hissed in pain, his shoulders shaking. It hurt, throbbing terribly, and yet it felt so good to be dominated so thoroughly, in such an intimate way. Feeling smug, Duke pulled back and kissed the sore spot slightly.

Tristan frowned, muttering, "No, don't stop." The giving boy chuckled, but did as commanded. He placed the pulsing dick back into his mouth.

"Oh, yes," Tristan groaned, and Duke moved up and down along him. "Yes, please, don't stop." Duke groaned, so turned on that he himself was becoming uncomfortably erect. The raven haired boy pulled at his lover's member again, pressing firmly against it with his tongue.

"Yes, I'm so close," Tristan moaned. Duke gave another hard pump, pressing the full length of it against the back of this throat. "Ah," Tristan shuttered. "I'm coming!"

As the hot wet stickiness of Tristan's love began to coat Duke's mouth, the room grew dark, swirling around them. Tristan shuddered, and Duke's eyes grew wide as the room began to fade away. As Tristan finished and the bedroom disappeared, Duke pulled away and swallowed.

With a shaking voice, Duke asked, "Wha...what happened? Where are we?"

Tristan's face deadpanned. "This is...the shadow realm." He stood close to Duke, ready to defend the shorter boy if necessary. But things here rarely could be beaten with fists, and Tristan was worried.

"Did I say stop?"

The voice came from nowhere and everywhere all at once, echoing across the shadowy realm.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Duke yelled into the darkness.

A pair of glowing eyes gleamed at him...and was that white hair? And wait, was there a bit of an accent to those words? As more of the man's body was revealed, both Duke and Tristan cried out.

"Bakura?!"

"No, the evil spirit from the ring," Duke said, grabbing Tristan's arm to hold him back.

Bakura conjured up a shadowy long chair to lay on, his arm hanging over one edge.

"I said," his voice crisp and with a hint of menace. "Why did you stop?"

"You don't scare me, Bakura!" Tristan had fought this menace before. All he needed to do was to take the ring off.

"You don't honestly think a measly little worm like you or Dice boy over there could ever come close to the raw power I hold?" Bakura leaned back with a heavy sigh and whipped up a large shadow table with a lift of his finger. "Now, please continue." His voice was smooth and commanding.

Duke pressed himself against Tristan. "Maybe we should just do as he says, it's not like we can really leave…"

"No Duke, I won't stand for this." Tristan pushed himself in front of Duke and threw his finger at Bakura. "You have no right to keep us here, we're just minor characters!"

"That's right Tristan, and I'll hold your souls here till I'm finished. And remember, you two snuck on and are in Joey's room. I wonder what little Serenity would think if she were to find you two like this?" Bakura showed the helpless boys their sleeping bodies in the room. Duke still had Tristan's now limp member in his mouth.

"Gross now it's gonna be all wrinkly when we leave," Tristan muttered. Duke smacked the brunette's arm.

"What do you want from us Bakura?" Duke said, turning back to face the spirit.

"I thought you two wankers had more brains than that, oh well. It's simple really. I want you two to finish what you started on that table." Tristan ran to punch the silver haired limey but was interrupted at the sound of Duke's cries.

"Try anything stupid and it won't just be his ear I erase next time." Bakura grinned menacingly. Tristan stopped and turned back to his boyfriend. Tears rolled down Dukes face as Tristan cradled him in his arms and carried him to the table.

"I'm so sorry." He held the quivering boy and gently kissed him, hoping to revive the passion they felt earlier. "You have to shut out the world, okay? Envision me and nothing else." Bakura smirked from his seat but said nothing.

Duke swallowed hard, nodding meekly. "I'll try." This coerced an uneasy smile from his partner. They'd have to be tough, for each other. With gentle lips and a prodding tongue, Tristan kissed Duke again, cupping the boy's tear-stained cheek with one hand and caressing his side with the other. With growing forcefulness and desire, Tristan pushed him back into the table, and Duke climbed up on it, seating himself there. Tristan remained standing, gripping the boy's back as he kissed him deeper.

Suddenly, Duke felt an unexpected pressure on his back and two legs straddling him from behind. He gave a started gasp, as a firm hand yanked on his hair, pulling him back. Bakura had slunk over to join the boys at the table, and now his teeth were tugging hard on Duke's injured ear.

"I didn't say you could stop." The words only added to the tension in the room. Tristan watched with shaking hands but did as commanded, once again capturing his lover's mouth with his own, while Bakura kissed and bit Duke's neck.

Duke felt tears prick at his eyes, but at the same time, a deep passion grew in his stomach. He loved Tristan with all his soul, but they're Dom/Sub play was never more than a fantasy. But with Bakura, it was different. The silver haired boy couldn't care less about Duke. He would destroy him to his core and not even flinch. To Duke, something about this overpowering control was irresistibly sexy.

Tristan glared at Bakura as the boy trailed harsh kisses along Duke's neck, but he stopped when Duke cradled his face in his hands.

"It's okay," Duke said, before a groan slipped from his lips. Bakura's hand had pinched one of his exposed nipples. Tristan noticed that Duke was getting hard under the dual pairs of hands caressing him. Was he really getting turned on by this psycho's actions? He couldn't think it through, though. Duke pulled Tristan's lips toward his, crashing into them passionately. Bakura dug his nails into Duke's sides, gripping him tightly while he kissed and bit at the boy's collarbone. If this were with their real bodies, he would certainly have numerous hickeys tomorrow. Suddenly, Duke cried out in pain. Bakura had bit down on his shoulder, leaving an angry red mark. Tristan glared at Bakura.

"What the hell man?! Get away from him!" He yelled. Bakura just snickered, then grabbed Duke by the neck.

"I think it would be in your best interest to cooperate," he said threateningly. It was clear sign that any resistance from him would only result in worse pain for Duke. Tristan backed down, infuriated.

"I think dice boy here is enjoying it. Maybe better than anything with you, hm?" Bakura smirked, but his words weren't completely untrue-Duke's erection was proof of that. Duke could feel Tristan's loss of confidence, but he also knew Bakura could easily snap his neck if he so pleased.

"Now, where were we?" Bakura threw Duke back onto the table, turning to Tristan. "Aren't you going to tend to your lover's wounds?" Stunned Tristan climbed onto the cold, hard table. The shadowy marble drew out any warmth from Tristan's body.

"Duke, are you ok?" he said, concerned. Duke pulled the worried Tristan in and pushed his lips against the brunette's.

"Does that answer your question?"As their bodies moved closer Duke's throbbing dick brushed against Tristan's, eliciting a deep moan. "Trust me," he said, as he looked deep into Tristan's brown eyes. Duke flipped on top and began to slowly grind against the brunette's rising erection. Tristan regrettably moaned in pleasure. Even though their very souls were in danger, he couldn't help himself around this boy.

"Let's have a little fun shall we?" Bakura's eyes glinted in the dim lighting. He threw Duke down against the brunette. Tristan reached up to break his fall, then grabbed Duke's face and began to softly kiss the raven haired boy's lips, pushing harder each time.

"No matter what happens, I am here for you." The words brought comfort to Duke, but he knew the pain that was to come would make the earlier bites and scratches seem like brushes from a feather.

Bakura reached down to unbuckle his pants. "Keep going." His simple commands froze Tristan in fear, but Duke continued to smother the boy in affectionate kisses. Starting at the base of the brunette's collar bone, Duke trailed down Tristan's body. He could feel Tristan's bulge growing with each passing second. When he finally reached his erection, he gently slid his tongue along the ridge. Tristan cried out in pleasure, precum oozing from his manhood.

Bakura, now fully erect began to grab Duke from behind, digging his nails into the pale flesh. Duke stopped over Tristan's cock, gasping in pain. Tristan, shocked at his lover's abrupt stop, glanced down at the man, then up towards Bakura.

Realizing the nature of the position that he was in, a growl ripped out of Tristan's throat. "What exactly do you think you're-"

Duke lifted a shaking hand to his beloved's lips. "It's okay," he muttered, his voice low and husky. "I want this."

A pained knot twisted in Tristan's gut. Since when had he not been enough for Duke? Bakura gave a twisted laugh as tears pooled in Tristan's eye, and he pressed the tip of his member against Duke's entrance. Duke shuttered at the cold wetness of Bakura's manhood (when had he put on lube?) and exhaled a shaky breath of excitement. He peered up at Tristan, his eyes wide and innocent.

"I'm sorry for hurting you like this," the boy murmured softly. "I can't help it. I'm so bad. Such a bad, bad boy." A twisted smirk appeared on Duke's face. "You'll have to punish me."

The words hit Tristan like a brick wall. "You're... You're really turned on by this."

"So much." the other boy cooed. "It's only physical, though." He bit his lips. "You know I only love you." This elicited an eyeroll from their silver hair captor, and without further warning or prompting, Bakura forced himself inside of Duke.

Duke cried out in some primal combination of pain and pleasure. "Tristan, please," he moaned as Bakura pounded him again. "Punish me for this."

The other boy grit his teeth together, feeling the rage and uncertainty of it all beginning to consume him. Tristan took his hands and wrapped them around Duke's neck, squeezing hard enough to cause him to cry out, but making sure not to crush his lover's windpipe.

"Yes," Duke groaned as Bakura thrusted again. "Tighter. Harder. More. Again!"

Bakura hadn't done this in a long time. Being trapped in a ring didn't really give you a chance at meaningless sex. These clowns made for a perfect duo; not only did he get an opportunity to mess with their minds, but Duke's ass wasn't too bad either. He grunted as he quickened his pace, nails digging into Duke's hips as he pulled the boy into him with each thrust. He smirked to himself when he felt Duke jolt underneath him and yelp. Bakura kept hitting that bundle of nerves, causing Duke to see stars.

Duke was receiving so much pleasure he thought his entire body would burst. He peeked up at Tristan-the boy looked so overwhelmed, hurt even-but Duke was too engulfed in pleasure to address that right now.

"I want to choke on your dick," he coughed out between Bakura's thrusts. Tristan almost seemed to shell shocked to respond, but he guided Duke's lips to his cock. He focused on the boy's skillful tongue, trying to forget everything else. It wasn't long until he was thrusting into Duke's mouth, hands twisted in his black locks. He pinched and pulled at Duke's hair, using the pain to help force the boy deeper on his erection. Soon he could feel himself on the edge.

Duke was practically suffocating over Tristan's engorged dick. His body had never been given this much beating, and yet this much pleasure. He had a flitting thought that his relationship with Tristan was ruined, that there was no way they could recover from this. It faded as Bakura reached deeper and Duke pushed back harder, forcing both Bakura and Tristan deeper into his shameful body. Before long, he could feel the brunette's pulsating member as hot, milky fluid gushed into Duke's mouth. He choked it down draining the brunette of every, last, ounce. Finished and disgusted with himself and Duke, Tristan slapped the raven haired boy across the cheek, leaving a crisp handprint.

"Yes!" Duke cried. He wanted nothing more than to be tossed around, used like the dirty rag he was. Bakura took this opportunity, and dragged his nails down Duke's back. The boy hissed in pain, his mind now pondering for a second the danger of this situation. Would Bakura

really let them go? Even after all was said and done? His eyes grew with fear as Bakura pushed away, grinning at his handy work.

"Now Tristan I believe you're forgetting something." Bakura grinned and yanked at Duke's hair, whipping the boy's head back and pulling Duke's hands off the table. "Dice boy deserves to finish, doesn't he?" Tristan wanted to slice Bakura's throat, for coming between them, for hurting Duke, for all of his shit. But, he also didn't want to hurt Duke, no matter how much he himself was hurting. Tristan still loved the raven haired boy with all his heart. He forcibly grabbed Duke's ridged and throbbing rod in one hand and massaged his balls with the other. Even if this was the most pleasure Duke has ever had, Tristan was going to make damn sure he would be the one to make Duke finish - not Bakura.

The silver haired boy grinned, a husky chuckle escaping him and echoing within Duke's ear. "It's not that easy," the boy said, control ringing throughout his whispered tones. "You're my puppet, boy. Never forget it."

Bakura's hand trailed down Duke's back, grabbing his bottom firmly. The boy moaned. Tristan was his soul mate, he knew that for sure. But Bakura had the control, the raw power, to completely subdue him. He'd never felt so weak. He'd never felt so aroused.

Bakura slipped one, then two fingers inside the boy, moving his hand back and forth, once again pushing at the boy from behind. Another moan was Duke's response. Tristan's eyes shifted upward, though he did not remove his mouth from Duke's shaft. He watched as Duke writhed and shook from Bakura's touch, and a steely determination set him in place. He would not stand for this. He would win his lover back. With newfound force, his pulled and caressed Duke's manhood with all his might.

Bakura smirked, realizing the plot at once. It was a contest he wanted, was it? Fine. He'd show Tristan who was really in charge. A forceful pump of his hand had Duke groaning again. He leaned in and trailed the boy's neck with sharp kisses.

"Say my name, Duke. Say it."

Tristan pulled hard along the full length of the black haired boy's cock, making him shutter and his legs spasm. He released him for a moment, urging, "Duke, say my name. You have to say my name!" before taking the boy into his mouth once again.

Shuttering, trembling, shaking from pleasure, Duke's thoughts were a jumbled hazy mess. "I...uh, oh God I..." he stuttered out. "I... more, please..." he moaned.

"Duke," Bakura pressed. "Say my name!"

A muffled cry was all Tristan could manage.

Bakura laughed again. "Say it!"

Duke's body was trembling in pleasure. He felt like he was a bottle under pressure, about to explode into so many pieces that he wondered if he could ever be put back together. He could hear both boys screaming at him, their words reverberating around in his skull. _Say my name! Say it! _Bakura's fingers found that sweet spot again, and it was all Duke could do to not scream his name right then and there. But Bakura wasn't the one he loved, the one that cuddled him at night and or wiped his tears away…the one who cradled him when he was sick and supported him in every endeavor.

He couldn't throw that away. Not for any amount of pleasure in the world. Not even for Bakura's magical fingers and scratching and biting and total dominance. He could never admit to Tristan that it was Bakura...it would be his dark secret forever.

"Say it!" Bakura's harsh voice brought him to reality, and another jab into his bundle of nerves took him over the edge.

"T-t-tristan!" He cried out, gasping and releasing into Tristan's mouth.

Bakura threw Duke across the room. "Looks like I'm finished here. You two faggots can go back to your make out session." He growled and walked away from them, opening a portal back to reality. "Oh, and Duke, if you ever want a _real_ man, well, I'll still be here." He smirked and finally left the two alone.

They woke up back in the bedroom, sweaty and still slightly terrified. Duke released Tristan's dick and looked up at him beneath his long lashes. "I know there's no way I can ever make up for what happened, but I want you know know, I still love you and you do please me." His eyes welled with tears at the thought of Tristan leaving him.

"Duke, I don't know, maybe we should…I just…I'm not sure how to process what just happened..." He could barely look into those emerald green eyes. "I'm not sure if I can fulfill your wants, and maybe…maybe you should be with someone else."

"Tristan! Don't say that!" Duke leapt up and embraced the boy. "We can figure this out together. Besides you've only just started to experiment with being dominant, with time I know you can please me better than Bakura ever could. You're the one I know really cares, who loves _me_. Please...don't leave. I couldn't handle that…I love you."

Tristan slumped down with a heavy sigh. "I'll try my best, but I can't make any promises, I'll need time.."

Duke cupped Tristan's jaw and softly kissed his lips. "We have all the time in the world."

After getting dressed they heard a knock at the door. "Have you blokes seen my millennium ring about? I swear I can't seem to find it." Bakura walked in and grabbed it off the windowsill. "Ah here it is, the bloody thing seems to walk off by itself! Aren't you two going to come and watch the next duel? I hear it's gonna be real smashing!"


End file.
